


Cat Ears

by ToriiStorii



Series: Silly ML reveal drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marinette.exe has quit working, from an ask I got on Tumblr months ago and forgot about, mentions of Nino and Kim, really short lol, silly reveal idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriiStorii/pseuds/ToriiStorii
Summary: Marinette's morning is interrupted by Mandatory class Chat Noir Appreciation Day





	Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> So months ago a friend of mine sent in an ask on Tumblr (I forgot about this drabble lmao)  
> "Ok but what if chat noires reveal is something dumb like someone put fake cat ears on his head and marinette just... clicks ...."  
> I took it way too far lmao

The day was fairly normal. Wake up late, get dressed, run to school like her life depended on it. Routine by this point really.

She skidded into the classroom with two minutes to spare, much to the surprise of literally everyone there. Before she could catch her breath, someone shoved something onto her head. She glanced up to see Kim grinning down at her before walking back up to his seat. She reached up and felt what he’d forced onto her head. Two soft points attached to a headband… Cat ears? Looking around she saw that everyone (including Chloe, shockingly) was wearing cat ears. “What’s going on?” she wondered.

“Mandatory class Chat Noir Appreciation Day,” Alya explained. “Nino suggested it.”

“Why didn’t I hear about this before?”

“Probably because you were asleep at the time,” Alya responded dryly.

Blinking, she looked over at Nino before her eyes inevitably slid over to Adrien. He was smiling, looking pleased with something, his cheeks pinker than normal. His hair was disheveled from when the ears had likely been jammed on his head. He caught her staring and his smile morphed into a grin. “It’s pretty cool isn’t it?” He patted the ears on his head happily.

Wait, rewind. Pause. She stared at him harder, trying to place something that felt familiar but strange at the same time. She took in his grinning face, the ears, the hair…

Nobody could explain why Marinette Dupain-Cheng suddenly screeched, fled to her seat, and refused to look at anyone for the rest of class. After all, how could she tell them she had figured out Adrien was Chat Noir because of a cheap pair of cat ears?


End file.
